


L’illusione del piacere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Illusions, M/M, PWP, Sharingan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte, invece che a Naruto, le folli idee vengono all'Uchiha e Uzumaki è sempre pronto a dargli corda.





	L’illusione del piacere

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> NARUTO Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha “Mi scopi con lo Sharingan attivo?”

L’illusione del piacere

 

La stanza sembrava tremare, i mobili erano leggermente deformati e un po’ più bombati, fiamme nere sembravano ardere eternamente sulle pareti, mentre il lampadario ondeggiava assumendo la forma sinuosa di un drago.

Naruto appoggiò una mano sulla parete, si deterse la fronte utilizzando una pezzuola con l’altra mano.

“Hai lo Sharingan attivo, vero?” chiese, sentendo il palato secco. 

Sasuke lo raggiunse ed iniziò a spogliarlo, rimanendo ritto davanti a lui, posandogli dei baci sul collo.

“ _Mnn mnnn_ ” sussurrò. Gli posò un bacio sulla guancia segnata dai baffetti neri.

Naruto si abbandonò contro il corpo nudo dell’altro, sentendo questo accarezzargli i glutei coperti dai boxer e socchiuse le gambe.

“Mi sento confuso. Quale dovrebbe essere il miglioramento?” domandò.

“Questo” gli sussurrò Sasuke all’orecchio, gli accarezzò un capezzolo. La vampata di piacere scosse Naruto che sporse il bacino in avanti, mentre i suoi capezzoli vibravano, sollevandosi arrossati.

“Uh, bello” sussurrò. 

Sasuke rise e lo fece girare su se stesso, Naruto vide tutto diventare un caleidoscopio di colori e con un gemito ricadde sul letto, con le gambe spalancate. Il suo corpo ignudo era teso ed eccitato, alcune gocce gelide di sudore iniziarono a solcare i suoi muscoli definiti.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, arrossandolo. 

Sasuke si mise in ginocchio ai piedi del letto ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, Naruto ansimò di piacere rumorosamente.

Sasuke gli prese il membro tra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiarlo, Naruto mugolò ed iniziò a gemere, strusciò la testa contro il letto, scompigliandosi i capelli biondi.

“N-non ti facevo tipo da… osare così” biascicò.

Sasuke gli accarezzò l’interno coscia, facendogli sfuggire un gorgoglio di piacere e spinse fino in fondo alla gola il membro di Uzumaki. Quest’ultimo gemette, quando Uchiha lo lasciò andare, allontanando le labbra da lui.

“Mi scopi con lo Sharingan attivo?” esalò Naruto. 

Sasuke gli appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e batté le palpebre, le sue iridi vermiglie brillavano.

“Ne sei sicuro?” domandò.

Naruto lo guardò negli occhi, fissando l’iride rossa, gli sembrò che stesse roteando su se stessa e più andava veloce, più sentiva l’eccitazione crescere. Conficcò i piedi nel letto ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, ansimando di piacere, un rivolo di sperma gli sfuggì dal membro.

“Decisamente! Ti direi adesso, subito, ma… vorrei esagerassi di più…” mormorò Naruto.

“Incosciente” disse Sasuke. Iniziò a prepararlo, con le illusioni sembrò che fossero le dita di quattro mani a penetrare Uzumaki, che si lasciò sfuggire un lungo grido roco.

Sasuke finì di prepararlo e gli gattonò di sopra, Naruto vedeva le sue dita avvolte da fulmini azzurrini che, sfrigolando, lo pizzicavano piacevolmente.

“Sicur…” chiese nuovamente Sasuke.

“Ora!” lo interruppe Uzumaki.

“Come vuoi” disse Sasuke e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lui.

Naruto gridava di piacere, mentre si sentiva lambire da delle fiamme nere che, con il loro calore, invece di bruciare, lo facevano sentire in estasi. Mosse così velocemente il bacino da far tremare il letto, rischiando che le assi si sfondassero.

“Datti una calmata, o ti farai male, idiota” borbottò Sasuke, stringendolo tra le braccia. Continuò a entrare dentro di lui, socchiuse gli occhi e venne.

Naruto vide apparire davanti a lui un immenso Sharingan che prese l’intero tetto e, sgranando gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre, raggiunse l’apice del piacere.

“SA-SU-KE-KUN!” sbraitò, venendo a sua volta.

Lo sperma di entrambi i giovani si fuse, macchiando le lenzuola e Sasuke si abbandonò contro di lui. Scivolò fuori da Naruto e disattivo lo Sharingan.

“Wow… wow… wow… lo voglio rifare…” disse Naruto, boccheggiando.

Sasuke strusciò la guancia sul suo petto.

“Lo sapevo che avresti gradito” bisbigliò, riprendendo fiato. Il viso arrossato e le pupille ancora dilatate.


End file.
